


Traitor of a Crewmate

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Crewmate Turned Impostor (Among Us), Impostor Black (Among Us), Impostor Purple (Among Us), Multi, OT3, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: The young avengers and avenger kids play among us. Some boyfriends may happen to team up to win.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Traitor of a Crewmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simpcitycentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpcitycentral/gifts).



> it kinda states who is who but the official colors are as follows  
> Peter - blue  
> Harley - purple  
> Harry - black  
> Teddy - orange  
> Billy - never mention but yellow  
> Tommy - never mentioned but green  
> Morgan - pink  
> Kate - white  
> Cassie - red  
> Cooper - cyan

Harley and Harry were going to take over the ship. That was the plan. Kill everyone. Well everyone besides Peter Parker. Innocent Peter who they both liked.

“Hey, can you both watch me scan in Medbay?” Peter asked. They both nodded as they went to Medbay with the boy and watched him scan. The doors locked thanks to Harley. As Peter freaked out.

“Hey it’s okay, the imposters won’t hurt you,” Harry said as Harley vented and killed someone in electrical before coming back. Harry showed him that he could vent as well.

“Why not kill me?” Peter asked. 

“Because we need a crewmate on our side to help us. If you help us no harm will come to you,” Harry said. Peter nodded knowing he was betraying his team. They would die but that was okay. Peter, Harley, and Harry continued to admin where Harley and Harry killed two more people before they moved on to Navi before someone found the body in electrical. 

“Somebody killed orange in electrical,” Red said.

“Oh no, not orange!” Peter said.

“Any sus?” Harley asked.

“I was with white,” Pink said.

“Blue, purple, and I were over in Navi,” Harry said. Peter and Harley nodded. 

“Red was acting sus flipping switches in O2,” Cyan said.

“Switches that is a keypad this guy is sus,” Harley said.

“Trying to act like a crewmate just like us,” Peter said. Everyone nodded as they went and voted out Cyan.

“Bye Bye, Cyan,” Harry said.

“You’re going to regret this,” Cyan said as he went into space. The rest left as they moved on. Peter watched as Cyan died knowing there were six of them left. Harley was about to hurt Morgan, the pink crewmate when Peter stopped him.

“Leave her,” Peter said. Harley nodded as they moved on and he trailed red and killed him in front of white. Peter reported the body.

“White just killed Red in front of me,” Peter said.

“I saw that too,” Harley said.

“White was acting sus,” Harry said.

“Explain yourself white,” Morgan said.

“It was purple,” White said. 

“Of course, blame it on the guy that was entering the room,” Peter said. 

“That is sus,” Morgan said. They all voted as white went into space and the imposters smiled at a victory against the crewmates.

~

“PETER!” Morgan shouted from across the living room as Cassie and Kate groaned.

“Oh you thought we would play fair,” Harley said, pulling Peter onto his lap and kissing him on the check.

“I can’t believe Peter was in on this,” Cooper said as he looked at the three boyfriends. 

“All is fair in love and war,” Peter said.

“I can’t believe I was the first one to die,” Teddy said. 

“Never go into electrical without a trusted buddy,” Billy said.

“We were in admin together and still died,” Tommy said.

“If I get imposter I’m killing off Peter first next time,” Teddy muttered.

“Well, then I hope I get imposter so I don’t die,” Peter said. Everyone laughed as they all began the next game ready to face each other. 


End file.
